I Know It
by Channie10
Summary: "Aku tahu itu"."Kita seorang sahabatkan Sehun-ah?"."Kyung aku mencintaimu sungguh" /KAISOO/HUNHAN/GENDERSWITCH/
1. Chapter 1

Terdengar suara music keras yang memekakan telinga , terlihat semua manusia disana tengah menikmatinya yang didiskripsikan dengan meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya sesuai dentuman music yang didengarkannya . Lampu yang terlihat remang-remang hanya dibantu oleh sebuah lampu disko besar yang ada ditengan plavon kedap suara tersebut

Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ yang duduk didepan meja bartender , memakai gaun minim dengan perpotongan dada rendah membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang . Banyak orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan mesum dan ada juga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan malas

_Yeoja_ itu terlihat memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya , sedangkan satu tangan lagi digunakannya untuk memegang segelas kecil _wine_ yang dituangkannya sedikit demi sedikit kedalam gelas yang dipegangnya

"Kyungsoo-ya kau sudah cukup mabuk , kau harus pulang , mau kuantar _shift_ ku sudah selesai sekarang"kata Chanyeol –bartender club itu . _Yeoja_ mabuk bernama Kyungsoo tersebut mendelik kearah Chanyeol dengan kedua mata sayunya

"_Arasseo_ , mau pulang sekarang _oppa_ ?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil sesekali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atau menerjap-nerjapkan matanya , mengurangi efek pening dari _wine_ tersebut

Tanpa menjawab Chanyeol segera keluar dari belakang meja bartender tersebut lalu menuntun tubuh Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari dalam club yang menurut Chanyeol menggelikan tersebut

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari tadi , namja itu dengan rambut coklatnya , kulit _tan_ dan jangan lupa sebuah bibir tebal yang membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi

"Dia tak berubah , tetap cantik , manis dan juga tetap seksi"kata _namja_ itu lalu tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibir bawahnya saat melihat kedua bongkahan bokong Kyungsoo yang bergoyang saat Kyungsoo berjalan terbopoh-bopoh

_Namja_ itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengikuti arah dimana Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ambil . _Namja_ itu tersentak pelan saat menyadari siapa yang tengah membopoh Kyungsoo . Dia … dia Park Chanyeol _namjachingu_ Kyungsoo , batin Kai

Chanyeol memasukkan Kyungsoo kedalam kursi penumpang , ia menidurkan Kyungsoo lalu mengambil kunci mobil yang sendari tadi tetap digenggam oleh Kyungsoo . Lalu Chanyeol berlari memutari mobil dan masuk kedalam kursi kemudi

Sampai didepan rumah Kyungsoo , Chanyeol dengan segera menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawa _yeoja_ itu masuk kedalam rumah . _Namja_ yang mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tadi pun sudah tiba didepan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo , namja itu memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo . Supaya tidak ada orang yang curiga padanya

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo diranjang _queen size_ milik Kyungsoo , tak lupa melepas kedua sepatu _heels_ Kyungsoo lalu menyelimuti Kyungsoo sampai sebatas leher . Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan pelan , tak mau membangunkan sang adik yang tengah tertidur

Park Chanyeol , _namja_ dengan rambut golden brown , bermata lebar dengan badan yang tingginya diatas rata-rata adalah kakak tiri dari Kyungsoo . Bekerja disebuah bar 'One Stand Night' , lulus sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu dari Universitas 'Inha' , memiliki seorang _yeojachingu_ bernama Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo , _yeoja_ dengan rambut lurus hitam , bermata bulat berkulit putih adik tiri dari Chanyeol . Seorang siswa di Universitas 'Dumi' , mempunyai sebuah trauma yang membuatnya tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengan namja yang belum dikenalnya

Kim Jongin atau Kai , _namja_ yang tadi sempat mengikuti Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo . _Namja_ tampan , dengan rambut hitam dan kulit tan eksotisnya . Mempunyai rasa ketertarikan yang lebih pada Kyungsoo yang merupakan teman Kyungsoo saat bangku menengah

Kyungsoo bangun dari tidur lelahnya saat dia merasakan sinar matahari masuk kekornea matanya yang tertutup , _yeoja_ itu bangun dengan masih menggunakan _mini dress_ yang digunakannya kemarin . Kyungsoo turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan badannya

Celana _jeans_ putih ketat dengan kemeja berwarna senada digabungkan dengan sebuah jaket berwarna biru , tak lupa dengan _heels_-nya yang berbentuk seperti sepatu skets berwarna hitam . Cukup untuk ke Universitas pagi ini , batinnya

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari kamarnya , ia tersenyum saat kedua mata bulatnya menangkap siluet kakaknya yang sedang berkutat didapur . Kyungsoo menghampiri kakaknya lalu duduk dimeja makan yang atasnya sudah siap sepiring _sandwich_ tuna sederhana

Kyungsoo segera melahapnya tanpa babibu lagi . Chanyeol berbalik dengan dua gelas susu putih dikedua tangannya

"_Morning_ , Kyung"kata Chanyeol sambil mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sekilas , setelah sebelumnya menaruh susunya diatas meja makan

"_Morning_ , _oppa_"kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat mata bulatnya berbentuk bulan sabit . Bagaimana bisa _yeoja_ seperti Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah penghuni ulung dunia malam , batin Chanyeol

"Kau berangkat sendiri lagi pagi ini ?"tanya Chanyeol sambil melahap _sandwich_-nya

"Ya begitulah"jawab Kyungsoo , lalu mengambil gelas susunya dan meneguknya hingga habis

"Ingat , jangan ke_club_ lagi malam ini . Kumohon Kyungsoo , _oppa_ tidak ada _shift_ malam ini tak ada yang mengawasimu disana"kata Chanyeol sambil memandang Kyungsoo berharap

"Baiklah , lagi pula aku ada skripsi beberapa minggu lagi"kata Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya dimeja makan

"_Oppa_ aku berangkat"teriak Kyungsoo , lalu diikuti dengan suara pintu ditutup

Chanyeol berhenti dari kegiatan makannya , ia teringat sesuatu . _Namja_ itu , Chanyeol merasa melihat namja itu kemarin di_club_ . Semoga saja itu hanya orang lain yang mirip dengan _namja_ itu

Kyungsoo datang pukul 09.00 , kelasnya dimulai satu jam lagi , apa yang harus dilakukannya . Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya , dia berbalik saat merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya . Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna , didepannya ada _namja_ itu . Sekejap ia merasa jantungnya memompa lebih keras , airmatanya mulai menumpuk dipelupuk matanya

Dia , _namja_ itu , Kim Jong In

Kyungsoo hendak masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya sebelum sebuah tangan besar memegang lengannya dengan kuat , Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Kai dengan matanya yang sudah basah karena airmata

"_Hajima_"kata Kai dengan wajah datarnya dan mata yang memandang Kyungsoo dalam

"Jangan sentuh aku , Brengsek"kata Kyungsoo sambil menghentakkan tangannya kasar . Kai hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja ia tak menjaga keseimbangannya

Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya kasar lalu berlari menuju taman belakang diUniversitasnya , seorang _namja_ melihatnya langsung berlari menyusul Kyungsoo ketaman belakang

Perasaan namja itu kacau saat melihat _yeojachingu_-nya menangis , Kim Joon Myeon atau Suho . Seorang _namjachingu_ Kyungsoo , namja berkulit putih dengan rambut hitamnya yang dijabrik keatas

Kyungsoo duduk disalah satu tempat duduk yang ada disana , ia memilih tempat yang berada didekat danau kecil . Ia segera menangis sejadinya , airmatanya terus saja mengalir deras dari mata bulatnya sesekali menghapus kasar airmata yang jatuh dari matanya

Puk..

Kyungsoo tersentak saat sebuah tangan besar menepuk bahunya , ia membalikkan tubuhnya . Entah kenapa melihat Suho membuatnya semakin sedih , Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat Suho dan menyembunyikan tangisannya diceruk leher _namja_ dewasa itu

"Ssshhh… _Uljima_"kata Suho sambil mengelus pelan punggung Kyungsoo , yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mengecilkan volume tangisannya

"_Oppa_… dia … dia kembali"kata Kyungsoo sambil terisak

"Dia _nugu_ ?"tanya Suho sambil menyeka airmata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya .

Hening . Menemani mereka berdua ditaman belakang kampus , Kyungsoo sudah berhenti menangis sejak beberapa menit yang lalu . Dan sekarang masih pukul 09.45 , saatnya Kyungsoo masuk kelas 15 menit lagi

"Urm.. _oppa_"panggil Kyungsoo

"Ne , _wae_ ?"tanya Suho sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo pelan

"Aku harus pergi sekarang , aku ada kelas sebentar lagi"kata Kyungsoo lalu berdiri

"_Arasseo_ , kita pergi bersama"kata Suho lalu menggendeng tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan beriringan menuju gedung utama

Kyungsoo dan Suho mengenrnyit saat mereka melihat kerumunan dijalan utama Universitas mereka . Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk dapat melihat siapa yang datang sampai kerumunannya sebenyak ini . Presiden , mungkin ?

Mata Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membulat , tubuhnya menegang . Itu Kai, dia … masuk ke Universitas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo

"Ka .. ka.. kai"gumam Kyungsoo

Langsung saja dia menarik pergelangan tangan Suho untuk mengajaknya segera kekelas . Kai menghela napas saat melihat Kyungsoo menggandeng _namja_ lain , apakah waktu tidak bisa diputar lagi ? kalau bisa ia ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya pada Kyungsoo

_Flash Back _

_Terlihat dua orang , namja yeoja sedang berjalan disebuah pekarangan Senior High School . Sang namja dengan protektif memeluk pinggang sang yeoja yang membuatnya merona malu . Kai dan Kyungsoo _

_Mereka adalah pasangan yang paling difavoritkan oleh seluruh teman sekolah mereka , banyak mata iri yang melihat mereka saat mereka berjalan berdua atau berkencan . Termasuk Oh Sehun , teman sekelas Kyungsoo _

_Suatu hari Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk 'bermain' dibar mini milik keluarganya, dan Kyungsoo menyetujuinya . Kyungsoo datang bersama Kai malam itu , masih dengan mini dress yang berpotongan dada rendah dengan Kai yang memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dengan celana jeans hitam _

_Sehun menjamu Kyungsoo dan Kai dengan segelas wine yang sebelumnya telah ditaburi dengan obat tidur , dan memberikannya seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa dengan minumannya _

"_Ini dia , silahkan diminum dahulu . Aku mau ganti baju"kata Sehun lalu meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua _

_Sehun kembali beberapa puluh menit kemudian , dia datang melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah tertidur diatas meja bar, segera saja Sehun menggendong Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya lalu disusul dengan membopong Kai _

_Sehun melepas semua kain yang melekat ditubuh temannya itu-Kyungsoo , tanpa sadar dia menjilat bibir nya ketika mata sipitnya bertemu dengan kulit putih mulus Kyungsoo , tak lupa melepas kemeja yang dipakai Kai . _

_SPLASSH.._

_Sehun mengambil gambar Kyungsoo dan Kai diatas ranjang dengan keadaan Kyungsoo sudah naked , Sehun tersenyum licik dan langsung mengirimkan foto itu kesebuah alamat e-mail yang ia yakini sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo _

_BRAAKK.._

_Terlihat seorang namja jangkung mendobrak pintu kamar itu , pintu kamar disebuah bar milik keluarga Oh . Kedua matanya menyiratkan amarah yang besar , tatapannya tajam menatap Kai . Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya kearah ranjang lalu mengguyur Kai dengan air yang ada dimeja nakas itu _

_Kai bangun gelagapan , ia tambah gugup saat ia menyadari bangun disampinya Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo –NAKED . Kai semakin menciut saat kedua matanya menatap mata namja jangkung didepannya , Park Chanyeol . Dengan kasar Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Kai yang masih lemas lalu _

_BUGHH…_

_Satu pukulan dihadiahkan Chanyeol untuk Kai dipipi namja tan itu , _

_BUGHH…_

_Satu pukulan lagi , membuat Kai mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya _

_BUGHH…_

_Satu pukulan telak , membuat Kai jatuh dengan darah mengalir dari hidung dan pelipisnya _

_Entah kenapa Kai merasa lemas , ia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk melawan Chanyeol . Bahkan untuk melihat Kyungsoo _

_Chanyeol berhenti dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah , dengan sabar dia menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut tebal kamar itu lalu menggendong Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan Kai yang masih membeku didalam dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari hidung dan pelipisnya _

_Dari jauh terlihat Sehun tengah tersenyum senang karena telah membuat Kai terlihat buruk dimata Kyungsoo –meskipun Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang terjadi- dan Chanyeol –oppanya Kyungsoo- _

_Flash Back OFF_

Disebuah daerah didistrik mahal Beijing , China . Terlihat sebuah rumah yang besar bergaya artistektur eropa , berdinding putih dengan dinding bagian gawah yang dipenuhi dengan ukiran-ukiran unik Khas Cina

Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ , rambutnya merah kecoklatan sebahu , tubuhnya ramping dengan mata rusa menenangkannya . Luhan , Xi Luhan . _Yeoja_ itu terlihat sedang menyiram bunga ditaman mansionnya

"Aku pulang"teriak seorang _namja_ dari dalam rumah mengagetkan Luhan , segera Luhan menaruh penyiram bunga dan sedikit merapikan _dress_ yang digunakannya , lalu berjalan mendekati sumber suara

"Sehunnie"kata Luhan sambil berjalan mendekat kearah _namjachingunya_ . Oh Sehun , memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja merah sebagai dalaman ditambah dasi hitam yang bertengger manis dilehernya

"Luhannie , bagaimana harimu ?"tanya Sehun sambil memperhatikan intens Luhan yang sedang membuka simpul dasinya

"Menyenangkan , Yah… begitulah"kata Luhan dengan air muka dipaksakan

"Kita akan ke Korea"kata Sehun sambil memberikan dua buah tiket pesawat kepada Luhan

"_Jeongmal_ ? , Yeayyy…. Sehunnie gomawo"kata Luhan sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan

CUP

Satu ciuman dipipi sebagai tanda terimakasih dari Luhan , Sehun tahu Luhan pasti senang dengan hadiah yang diberikannya

"Kita akan kerumah orangtuaku lalu membuat pesta pertunangan disana"kata Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatan jingkrak-jingkraknya

"He ?"tanya Luhan cengo

Tiba-tiba sehun menekuk lututnya dan memegang satu tangan Luhan lalu menciumnya . Air mata sudah menumpuk dipelupuk mata Luhan , sungguh ia tak pernah memikirkan bahwa hari ini benar-benar datang

"Xi Luhan , aku tahu aku tak sebaik mantan-mantan kekasihmu diluar sana , tapi percayalah bahwa cintaku ini hanya untukmu , untuk Xi Luhan seorang . Aku tahu aku bukan orang yang sempurna dimatamu , aku tahu aku selalu membuatmu marah dengan semua yang kulakukan , tapi percayalah , semua yang aku lakukan hanya untuk kebahagiaan aku dan kamu"Sehun memberi jeda pada kata-katanya . Sedangkan Luhan ? , air mata sudah menganak sungai dipipinya . Sesekali dia menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jarinya

"Sehunnie~"panggil Luhan lirih

"Aku mohon hari ini saja , biarkan aku yang mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu sayang"mohon Sehun dengan mata sayunya

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan mantap darinya

"Maafkan aku selalu membuatmu menumpahkan air mata dari kedua matamu , maafkan aku karena terkadang aku egois terhadapmu , maafkan aku karena aku selalu meninggalkanmu sendiri , maafkan aku karena aku …. Hanya menyimpanmu sendiri untukku"kata Sehun sungguh-sungguh . Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata sipitnya . Luhan tahu , Sehun sedang serius sekarang

"Tapi Xi Luhan , kau cintaku , bidadariku , malaikatku , dan kau adalah satu-satunya bintang yang menyinari jalan gelapku"kata Sehun lalu berdiri perlahan , ditatapnya kedua mata rusa milik Luhan . Bukan tatapan biasa , melainkan tatapan dalam penuh cinta dari Sehun maupun Luhan

"_Saranghae_ , _Jeongmal saranghae_ Xi Luhan"satu kata yang paling ditunggu Luhan untuk keluar dari belahan bibir merah muda Sehun , sebuah kata cinta hanya untuknya

"_Nado Saranghae_ Oh Sehun"kata Luhan , lalu membawa bibirnya untuk menyentuh bibir merah muda Sehun . Hanya saling menempel mencoba merasakan getaran-getaran cinta yang menenangkan mereka , bukan nafsu hanya cinta yang ada didalamnya


	2. Chapter 2

Kelas Kyungsoo dimulai dengan kelas music mulai pukul 10-12 . Kyungsoo duduk dibarisan tengah kelas itu , dengan sebuah buku note balok didepannya . Tatapannya tak pernah teralihkan sedikit pun dari buku note itu

"Hah"desah Kyungsoo , bertanda ia bosan sekarang . Ia tak tahu , bahkan sekalipun ia tak pernah bosan saat kelas itu adalah kelas music , tapi hari ini , ia sangat bosan . Tangan kanannya hanya membuat gambar abstrak diatas bukunya bukan diatas buku note baloknya

"Kyungsoo-_sshi_ , anda bisa keluar kalau anda bosan dengan materi ini"kata Miss Kim , dosen Music Kyungsoo

"_Aniya_ Miss , saya hanya sedikit tak enak badan"kata Kyungsoo dengan helaan nafas diakhir katanya

"_Geureomyo_ , silahkan pergi ke ruang kesehatan kalau anda kurang enak badan Kyungsoo-_sshi_"kata Miss Kim lagi , lalu melanjutkan materi yang hanya berputar di itu-itu saja

"_Ne_ Miss _annyeong_"kata Kyungsoo lalu beranjak dari kursinya , setelah sebelumnya membereskan buku-bukunya . Lalu berjalan keluar dari kelasnya

Kyungsoo berkali-kali menghela nafas , sungguh di pikirannya hanya ada Kai brengsek itu . Dasar Kim Jongin _moodbreaker_ , batin Kyungsoo

Tak sengaja kedua mata bulatnya melihat sesosok orang yang berdiri didepan ruang kesehatan , menatapnya , memakai topi yang hampir menutupi sebagian mukanya . Entahlah , hanya perasaannya saja atau memang kenyataan ia mengenal kedua mata kelam itu

Kyungsoo hanya menganggapnya angin lalu , setelah jaraknya dengan namja tadi kurang lebih dua meter ia baru sadar , itu Kim Jongin . Kyungsoo tersentak , berhenti dari jalannya , matanya membulat , tubuhnya menggigil seketika

Kyungsoo berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya , wajahnya ditundukkan lalu berjalan dengan keadaan kedua kaki yang gemetar hebat menuju ruang kesehatan

Kyungsoo berhenti disana , tepat diantara pintu masuk ruang kesehatan . Mata bulatnya mencoba menatap kedua mata onyx itu . Kyungsoo tak tahu , ia hanya melihat kerinduan yang dalam dari kedua mata Kai . Namja itu hanya diam , tak bergerak , hanya kedua matanya yang menatap mata _doe_ Kyungsoo dalam

"Kyungsoo"panggil Kai lirih . Kyungsoo tersentak , tiba-tiba tubuhnya menggigil lagi . Entah kenapa , ia ingin pergi , hatinya menyuruhnya tinggal tetapi , otaknya menyuruhnya untuk pergi

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya , mengambil ancang-ancang akan lari . Namun , sebuah tangan mencegahnya lagi , ini berbeda , batin Kyungsoo . Ini lebih lemah dari pada sebelumnya , dan ia tahu itu

"_Hajima_"kata Kai dengan air muka menyesal . Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya bingung , Kyungsoo gugup saat ia merasa ada sebuah perasaan yang menelocos keluar saat melihat Kai seperti itu

Tes…

Sebuah partikel hangat keluar , membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo . Segera ia menoleh kearah Kai , namja itu menangis . Kyungsoo melunak , ada perasaan tak tega saat melihat namja itu selemah ini

Kyungsoo menyeka air mata Kai dengan ibu jarinya , Kai tertegun . Ia tak pernah –lagi- dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Kyungsoo . Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut kearah Kai , seakan member kekuatan lebih pada namja tan itu

"_Uljima_"kata Kyungsoo lembut sambil sesekali menyeka air mata Kai yang jatuh dari kedua mata onyx-nya

"Kyung-ie"panggil Kai pelan . Kyungsoo menegang , matanya membulat –lagi dan lagi- , tangannya berhenti menyeka air mata Kai

"Aku- aku harus pergi"kata Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan tubuhnya , menyeka air matanya yang entah kapan menetes

"Kyung"kata Kai atau teriak , Kai membalikkan tubuhnya –Kyungsoo- . Menatap marah kedua iris bulat mata Kyungsoo

"Kai , lepaskan aku"kata Kyungsoo , air mata membanjiri kedua pipinya

"Tidak , jika aku melepaskanmu , tak ada yang akan menjamin kau akan kembali padaku Kyung"teriak Kai sambil mencengkram kuat kedua lengan Kyungsoo

BUGHH..

Satu pukulan dihadiahkan oleh seorang _namja_ tepat pipi kanan Kai . Kai tersungkur jatuh dilantai , darah mengalir dari lubang hidung Kai

"Suho _oppa_"teriak Kyungsoo , lalu berlari menuju Suho . Memegangi lengan kanan Suho , mencoba menghentikan aksi gila yang dilakukan oleh _namjachingu_-nya

"Lepaskan aku Kyung , aku harus member pelajaran _namja_ brengsek ini"kata Suho mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kyungsoo

"_Oppa_ .. hentikan , aku mohon"teriak Kyungsoo , dengan lirihan diakhir kalimatnya . Air matanya menjadi-jadi , ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya , dua namja yang penting dan pernah penting didalam hidupnya sedang berkelahi karena dirinya

Kai mencoba berdiri , menyentuh philtrum-nya ada noda darah disana . Matanya terbesit kemarahan

BUGH …

Kai membalas Suho dengan pukulan dipipi kiri Suho . Kyungsoo sempat hampir terjatuh kalau tak ada seseorang yang menolongnya atau lebih tepatnya menopangnya

"Tao _jie_"kata Kyungsoo saat melihat siapa yang menopang tubuhnya . Tao , yeoja tinggi dengan rambut maroon sepunggung dan mata panda miliknya . Tengah tersenyum miris melihat Kyungsoo

"Hei kalian berdua hentikan"teriak seorang namja menengahi perkelahian Suho dan Kai , itu Kris . _Namjachingu_ Tao , badannya tinggi proposional , rambutnya hitam cepak

Suho terlihat mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidung dan sudut mulutnya sedangkan Kai menyeka darah yang terus keluar dari hidungnya

"Kalian berdua cepat ikut aku , _Palli_ Kyungsoo"kata Tao sambil membopong Kyungsoo menuju sebuah tempat

Ternyata Kris dan Tao membawa mereka kesebuah rumah besar seperti mansion , dindingnya berwarna coklat lembut , dengan perabotan yang didominasi berwarna emas itu .

"Kalian berdua duduk"kata Kris kasar , sedangkan Tao membawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah ? , kalian gila ?"bentak Kris pada Suho dan Kai yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya

"Bukan aku yang mulai_ ge_ , dia yang mengganggu Kyungsoo dulu"kata Suho membela diri

"Kau Suho diam"kata Kris . Kai hanya diam membisu , tak ada kata pembelaan keluar dari mulutnya

"Dan kau kkamjong , apa yang kau lakukan disini ? . Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi dan jangan menemui Kyungsoo lagi"bentak Kris

"Aku tak bisa _ge_ , aku masih mencintainya , aku masih mencintai Kyungsoo"kata Kai , sebuah pembelaan akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya

"Kau berkata seperti itu , setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo . Kau brengsek"kata Kris sambil mengangkat kerah kemeja Kai tinggi-tinggi

"Hei apa yang terjadi disini ?"tanya Suho tak terima , karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi

"Suho , pergi kedapur , cari Lay suruh dia mengobati lukamu"kata Kris sambil menunjuk arah dapur

Suho mengalah ia berjalan kearah dapur dan meninggalkan Kai dan Kris diruang tengah , samar-samar ia bisa mendengar seseorang bersenandung dari arah dapur . Suho mendekat dan kedua manic matanya menangkap sesosok _yeoja _, tubuhnya ramping , kulitnya putih bersih dan rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan tengah berkutat didapur

"Ehmm … Lay-_sshi_"panggil Suho ragu , karena pada dasarnya ia belum mengenal sosok Lay

"Ah _, nugu_ ? , Pasti temannya Kris _ge_ ya ?"tanya Lay sambil berjalan medekat kearah Suho

"_N-ne_ , bisa kau obati lukaku , ini sangat sakit"kata Suho sambil duduk dikursi meja makan

"_Arasseo_ , sebentar aku ambilkan obat dan es batu"kata Lay lalu beranjak untuk mengambil dua benda tersebut

Tao membawa kedalam kamar pribadinya dirumah Kris . Meskipun Tao adalah _yeojachingu_ Kris tapi tak mungkin kan mereka akan tidur satu ranjang sebelum menikah ?

"Kyungsoo-ya , _uljima_"kata Tao sambil menyeka air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya

"Hiks .. kenapa .. hiks .. dia …kembali … Hiks"kata Kyungsoo masih dengan isakannya

"_Mollayo_ Kyung , Kris ge sedang memberi _namja_ itu pelajaran tenang lah"kata Tao lalu membawa Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya , sesekali mengelus pelan punggung Kyungsoo

Kris masih menatap garang Kai yang menundukkan kepalanya dihadapannya , tak ada yang berbicara , tak ada argumentasi , hanya hening dan hanya suara deru nafas Kai dan Kris yang mulai stabil terdengar

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi padamu brengsek , kenapa kau kembali dari London ?"tanya Kris , mencoba menahan kemarahannya yang meletup-letup

"Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali , aku masih dan sangat mencintainya _ge_ . Dan satu lagi namaku bukan brengsek namaku Kai , Kim Jongin"kata Kai dengan dengusan diakhir kalimatnya

"Kau mencintainya , tapi kenapa kau menghancurkan masa depannya ?"tanya Kris masih dengan amarah yang coba ditahannya

"Itu bukan kesalahanku , kita berdua terkena obat perangsang"kata Kai menjelaskan

_Flash Back _

_Malam itu , hanya suara music keras dan pencahayaan yang remang remang . Kai , Kyungsoo dan Sehun duduk disalah satu meja diclub itu , Kyungsoo menggunakan dress yang panjangnya tidak sampai setengah dari pahanya dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat keatas menampilkan leher jenjang putih miliknya _

_Sehun terlihat tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat kedekatan Kai dan Kyungsoo , Sehun tak habis pikir , mereka masih bisa bersama setelah apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Kai dan Kyungsoo tempo hari . Dan bodohnya lagi Park Chanyeol masih mempercayai perkataan jujur seorang Kim Jongin _

"_Ah Kyung Kai , aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu"pamit Sehun , Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya , menyetujui permintaan Sehun _

_Mata bulat Kyungsoo menelusuri tiap sudut dari club ini . Tak banyak yang menarik , ia hanya datang untuk undangan Sehun dan segelas minuman berkadar alcohol rendah atau wine itu . Bukan untuk melihat orang bercumbu , bahkan disana ada seorang yeoja penari striptease hampir telanjang bulat kalau saja ia tak menolak untuk tidak disuntikkan feromon lagi_

_Cih murahan , batin Kyungsoo . Sehun datang dengan dua gelas red wine kesukaan Kyungsoo dan langsung memberikannya kepada Kai dan Kyungsoo . Lima menit Sehun menunggu akhirnya , reaksinya keluar . Kyungsoo dan Kai tampak tak nyaman dalam duduk mereka sesekali Sehun melihat Kai mengelus paha Kyungsoo dan mencumbunya _

_Tiba-tiba Kai menggendong Kyungsoo ala Bridal menuju kamar sewaan diclub tersebut . Lalu menjatuhkan Kyungsoo diranjang queen size itu dan mencumbu kasar Kyungsoo . Entah siapa yang memulai mereka sudah sama sama telanjang bulat sekarang , desahan menggema disetiap sudut kamar itu _

_Dan terjadilah malam itu sebuah penyatuan tubuh illegal yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo dan Kai _

_Kyungsoo bangun dengan kepala pening yang menganggunya , ia tersentak . Tidak mungkin batinnya . Ia membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan Kai , telanjang . Kyungsoo mencoba menerjap-nerjapkan matanya , menepuk-nepuk pipinya , ia ingin bangun dari mimpi buruk ini _

_Kyungsoo menangis , ia sama murahannya dengan penari striptease diclub itu , ia melakukan 'itu' , tidak mungkin , Kyungsoo sudah berjanji pada kakaknya . Kalau pun ia punya namjachingu , ia tak akan melakukannya diluar ikatan hubungan yang legal , apalagi ia melakukannya saat ia masih menginjak bangku Senior high School , tidak mungkin ia akan bersekolah sambil mengandung . Itu mustahil _

_Kai terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar isakan dari teman tidurnya . Kai sama tersentaknya , ia tidak mengingat apa yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo . Ia hanya ingat ia , Kyungsoo , dan Sehun pergi kesebuah club lalu dia dan Kyungsoo minum segelas red wine dan Kai tidak ingat apa lagi yang dilakukannya _

"_Kyungsoo"panggil Kai , Kyungsoo tersentak , tubuhnya menegang . Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang lalu memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dengan tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat _

"_Kyung dengarkan aku , Okay ? . Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik"kata Kai sambil memegang lengan Kyungsoo setelah Kyungsoo memakai semua pakaiannya _

"_Jangan sentuh aku , kau brengsek"kata Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang menggenang dimatanya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu _

_Flash Back OFF _

"Kau masih ingat itu ?"tanya Kris dengan nada membentak

"Kau tahu Kai , Kyungsoo mengurung dirinya selama berhari-hari sampai ia keluar saat mendengar kalau Heechul ahjumma akan kembali"kata Kris , mencoba menjelaskan

"Aku tahu , bahkan sangat tahu"kata Kai , lalu menjambak kasar rambutnya dan mengusap kasar wajahnya , tak memperdulikan rasa perih yang menjalarinya

"Lalu , ? kenapa kau kembali dan membuatnya semakin membingungkan ?"tanya Kris

"Aku hanya … aku tak tahu , aku sudah lupa apa tujuanku kembali ke Korea , aku lelah _ge_ . Aku mau pulang"kata Kai lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil kunci mobil Kris dimeja ruang tengah dan keluar dari rumah besar Kris Wu

"Kau bodoh Kim Jongin , Bodoh sangat bodoh dan brengsek"kata Kris dengan umpatan-umpatannya

Suho meringis saat tangan halus Lay yang memegang sebuah kapas dengan obat merah ditengahnya menyentuh sudut bibirnya

"Akhh.. _appo_"kata Suho sambil sedikit menjauh dari Lay

"Mian _ge_ , kau bisa menahannya sedikit ? Lukanya cukup lebar"kata Lay sabar . Suho hanya mengangguk , lalu menatap wajah Lay intens . Mata hazelnya yang memabukkan , pipi tirusnya , hidung mancungnya dan berakhir di bibir kecil yang ranum milik Lay

"Nah _ge_ sudah selesai"ucap Lay saat ia sudah berhasil memasangkan sebuah perban dipelipis Suho

"Gomawo Lay-_ah_"kata Suho sambil menatap Lay dalam

"Sama-sama _ge_"kata Lay lalu menunduk , menyembunyikan semburat merah pipi yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya

"Suho .. kau sudah selesai ? , antar Kyungsoo pulang sekarang"kata Kris yang tiba-tiba mengganggu SuLay moment

"_Ne geureomyo_ , Lay sekali lagi terima kasih"kata Suho lalu meninggalkan Lay sendiri didapur

Suho dan Kris berjalan menaiki tangga rumah Kris menuju lantai dua , lalu berjalan menuju pintu paling ujung dari lantai itu . Kamar Tao ? , pikir Suho

Tok … Tok .. Tokk…

"Taozi , buka pintunya . Suho akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang"teriak Kris sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Tao

"_Gege_ … Kai sudah pulang ? Ah Suho _ge_ , Kyungsoo ada didalam"kata Tao sambil membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar

"Kyung , palli kita pulang"kata Suho sambil mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri , Kyungsoo tak menyambutnya malah menatap tajam Suho

"Hei ada apa baby~ ?"tanya Suho lalu berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo

"Neo , jangan pernah memanggilku baby lagi"kata Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada Suho

..

..

..

TBC

Kya~ Annyeong!

Jujur ya FF init uh FF udah lama banget ngaret dilapotop aku , awalnya sempet gak PD kalau gak ada yang review di FF ini tapi ada lah satu dua yang review . Makasih banget udah mau baca dan review disemua FF aku

Oh ya satu lagi , rencananya saya mau bikin acc satu lagi buat nampung FF saya yang ditrans pake bahasa inggris mungkin namanya sama tapi ada kata Eng dibelakangnya

One More , Review Juseyo~

Sign,

Channie10


	3. Chapter 3

KYUNGSOO DUDUK DIAM DISAMPING KURSI KEMUDI DIDALAM MOBIL AUDY PUTIH MILIK SUHO . Kyungsoo hanya melihat kosong kearah luar jendela yang sedang turun hujan deras sekarang . Tubuhnya disini , tapi entah kemana perginya pikirannya

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya , mencoba mengingat tentang seseorang bernama Kim Jongin

"_Kyungsoo noona"teriak Kai dari belakang arah jalan Kyungsoo . Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya , tersenyum manis yang membuat matanya berbentuk bulan sabit saat melihat siapa yang tengah memanggilnya _

"_Ah Kai , wae ?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang masih bertengger diwajah manisnya_

"_Ada waktu nanti malam ?"tanya Kai sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo_

"_Kai-ah , kita sudah keluar kemarin . Bagaimana kalau kita belajar , sebentar lagi ujian Kai"kata Kyungsoo sambil mengelus wajah tampan Kai _

"_Dirumahmu?"tanya Kai , wajahnya berharap-harap cemas –takut kalau Kyungsoo noonanya menolak_

"_Baik , pukul tujuh malam ini"kata Kyungsoo , lalu mencium pipi kanan Kai _

"_Saranghae"kata Kyungsoo_

"_Nado Saranghae noona"jawab Kai , lalu memberikan Kyungsoo kecupan singkat dibibir penuhnya _

"Kyungsoo"panggil Suho sambil mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh Kyungsoo pelan

Kyungsoo mengucek matanya –mencoba mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya- , lalu menoleh kearah Suho sambil mengangkat dagunya 'ada-apa?'

"Kita sudah sampai"jawab Suho

"Terimakasih oppa"kata Taeyeon lalu membuka pitu mobil Suho dan berjalan menjauh memasuki rumahnya

"Dia benar-benar marah padaku"kata Suho –dengan helaan nafas diakhir katanya

..

..

..

Terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki . Terlihat yeoja itu mengelus sayang kepala bayi laki-laki itu

"Kenapa kau menjadi bayi yang tak diinginkan oleh appa-mu"kata yeoja paruh baya itu

..

..

..

Kai membawa mobilnya –yang sudah ia ambil dari kampus- dengan kecepatan tinggi menelusuri jalan sepi didistrik rumahnya . Tangan kirinya menopang kepalanya sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyetir mobil Ferrari merah miliknya

Lalu berhenti tiba-tiba menimbulkan suara decitan yang cukup nyaring ditelinga . Kai membuka pintu rumah besarnya lalu masuk dengan wajah lelah yang sangat tersirat diwajahnya "Jongin"panggil seseorang dari dalam rumah . Kai berhenti sejenak mendengarkan dengan baik siapa yang memanggilnya "Jongin , itukah kau nak?"datang seorang yeoja sambil berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah

"Eomma"lirih Kai . Lalu ia berjalan mendekati eomma-nya . "Jongin , kenapa kau baru kembali selarut ini?"tanya eomma Jongin sambil mengelus pelan kepala anaknya , Kai memeluk eomma-nya lebih erat lagi "Uljima , jangan menangis sayang"kata yeoja itu sambil mengelus kepala Kai lagi

"Hikss… eomma … hiks"eomma Kai memandang lembut anaknya yang tengah duduk disofa ruang tengah rumah mereka "Tidak apa-apa , mungkin mereka memang belum bisa menerima penjelasanmu sayang"kata Ibu Kai dengan suara lembutnya "Kemana appa? , apa appa belum pulang?"tanya Kai masih sesegukan

"Tidak , appamu baru berangkat ke China petang tadi"kata Ibu Kai , Kai menundukkan kepalanya "Ia masih belum bisa memaafkanku?"tanya Kai sambil menautkan jari tangannya . Ibu Kai tersenyum lembut lagi "Aniyo , Appamu sudah memaafkanmu tapi dia hanya sedang ada kontrak kerja disana sayang"kata Ibu Kai mencoba member penjelasan selembut mungkin pada Kai

"Kau sudah bertemu Kyungsoo?"tanya Ibu Kai . Kai menoleh lalu mengangguk "Ya , tapi dia seperti ketakutan ketika melihatku"kata Kai . Ia berbeda 180 derajat ketika ia bersama eomma-nya , menjadi Kai yang lembut dan manis bukan Kai yang dingin dan datar .

"Tidak apa-apa , kau bisa mencobanya lain waktu"kata Ibu Kai lalu tersenyum lembut kearah anak semata wayangnya . Kai tersenyum semangat "Baiklah , Fighting!"kata Kai sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkat tangannya sampai sebatas dada "Fighting!"kata Ibu Kai lalu memeluk anak semata wayangnya sayang

..

..

..

Kyungsoo tengah duduk di kursi meja riasnya . Ia tengah menyisir rambut hitamnya sambil menatap kosong kaca didepannya "Kenapa? , apa yang seharusnya ada disini?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyentuh tepat didadanya "Ada Suho disekitarku tapi , kenapa aku merasa –kurang?"tanya Kyungsoo ber-monolog dengan dirinya

Tok Tok Tok

"Kyungsoo-ah , palliwa . Suho sudah menjemputmu dibawah"kata Chanyeol sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo . "Arasseo , suruh dia menunggu sebentar"kata Kyungsoo lalu bergegas berdiri dan memakai heels-nya dengan teliti

Kyungsoo berjalan menuruni tangga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras . Ada Suho disana tengah berbincang dengan Chanyeol diruang tengah , tak ada perasaan yang membuncah seperti dia bertemu dengan Kai . Kyungsoo semakin merasa ambigu , "Kyungsoo , sudah siap?"tanya Suho sambil berdiri dan merapikan sedikit pakaian-nya "Nde , kajja"

"Chanyeol hyung , kami berangkat dulu"kata Suho lalu berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo . Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti kedua orang itu dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajah tampan-nya "Hati-hati dijalan"teriak Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil Suho dan Kyungsoo

..

..

..

Tok tok tok

Suara sepatu yang bertabrakan dengan lantai dingin tangga menggema diseluruh sudut rumah itu . Terlihat Sehun tengah memasang kancing lengan kemeja putih-nya "Luhannie~"panggil Sehun . Luhan berjalan keluar dari arah dapur dengan apron yang masih bertengger dibadan rampingnya "Hunnie , mau sarapan dirumah dulu?"tanya Luhan

"Baiklah , aku free pagi ini"kata Sehun sambil duduk dikursi setelah sebelumnya mengecup pucuk kepala gadis-nya "Sehun-ah"panggil Luhan sambil mengambilkan Sehun sepiring sarapan "Ya?"jawab Sehun . "Aku ada permintaan , boleh?"tanya Luhan ragu "Tentu , katakan baby~"

"Aku ingin pergi ke toko buku siang ini , boleh?"tanya Luhan . Sehun menatap Luhan "Baiklah , asalkan kau pergi ditemani dengan –" "Xiumin"jawab Luhan sebelum Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya "Bisa aku pergi sendiri saja?"tanya Luhan sambil memberikan sarapan pada Sehun lalu duduk dikursinya "Andwae" "Sehunnie~"rengek Luhan "Aku mohon sayang , mengertilah . Aku belum bisa melakukannya"kata Sehun

"Sehun –" "Aku selesai"kata Sehun lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar rumah "Dia selalu begitu"lirih Luhan diikuti dengan air mata yang menetes dari matanya

..

..

..

"Baby~"panggil Suho "Hmmm…" "Kenapa kau marah padaku?"tanya Suho . Kyungsoo mendelik "Kau masih bertanya ? , pikir saja sendiri . Kalau kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya katakan padaku"kata Kyungsoo ketus "Aku tahu , mianhae . Kalau aku memukul tiba-tiba Kai itu . Jeongmal mianhamnida"kata Suho sambil sesekali memandang kearah Kyungsoo

"Memaafkan-ku ?"tanya Suho , Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk "Terimakasih baby~ , Saranghae"kata Suho "Aku juga –menyayangimu"jawab Kyungsoo lirih diakhir kalimatnya .

Sejujurnya ia belum bisa melupakan Kai , dia sangat ingin dekat dengan Kai . Dia merindukan sosok Kai yang hangat , tapi sekali lagi –hati dan pikirannya tak sama . Ia merasa kalau ia sekarang merasa takut didekat Kai , ia merasa trauma tentang masa lalunya yang kelam . Kyungsoo terpenjat , ia ingat dengan Insoo –anak dari hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo . "Suho , bisa antarkan aku ke Insoo , aku merindukannya"kata Kyungsoo . Suho tersenyum , "Tentu"

Suho berhenti didepan rumah sederhana bercat putih gading , dengan banyak ukiran dipintu geser rumah tersebut . "Kau mau masuk kedalam?"tanya Kyungsoo , Suho menoleh "Baik"katanya lalu berjalan bersama Kyungsoo menuju rumah tersebut . "Ahjumma , ini aku Kyungsoo"teriak Kyungsoo lalu tak lama kemudian pintu geser itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang bibi dengan tinggi badan seperti Kyungsoo dan sedikit gemuk . "Kyungsoo , Insoo sudah merindukan ibunya"kata bibi itu lalu mengajak Kyungsoo dan Suho masuk kedalam rumah .

"Bagaimana perkembangan Insoo?"tanya Kyungsoo . Mereka duduk diruang tamu yang bersofa berwarna kuning . "Insoo sudah masuk taman kanak-kanak bulan lalu , dan dia selalu bertanya 'Ahjumma , dimana umma'"kata bibi itu . Kyungsoo tersenyum , "Dia sudah berusia empat tahun Ahjumma , aku akan mengambilnya hari ini"kata Kyungsoo . Bibi itu tersenyum , lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo "Insoo anak yang baik tapi dia sedikit manja , jadi jangan terlalu kaku padanya Kyung"kata bibi , Kyungsoo mengangguk .

"Aku akan membereskan pakaian Insoo"kata Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju kamar Insoo . "Siapa nama asli Insoo , Ahjumma?"tanya Suho , bibi itu tersenyum "Namanya Kim Insoo"kata bibi . Suho mengangguk "Aku akan membantu Kyungsoo , permisi"kata Suho . "Kelihatannya dia pria yang baik"katanya bermonolog .

Kai duduk di bangku taman yang ada dipekarangan rumahnya , telinganya ia sumbat dengan earphone , dan mendengarkan lagu ballad kesukaannya . Matanya tak mengarah kedepan , tapi tak ada yang benar-benar ia lihat , pikirannya melayang karena pengaruh lagu ballad yang ia dengarkan . "Kenapa sangat sulit membuatmu kembali percaya padaku?"monolognya , ia ingin menjelaskan tentang itu , tapi kenapa semua orang seolah tak mau kalau hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo membaik .

Satu tetes air mata menetes , ini tidak biasa . Kai tidak pernah menangis hanya karena cinta , tapi itu Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo itu berbeda dengan semua orang yang pernah dicintainya . "Aku ingin ke taman kota"katanya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dan mengambil kunci mobilnya

Kyungsoo dan Kai tengah menunggu Insoo yang bersekolah didekat taman kota . Kyungsoo tahu kalau jadual pulang Insoo itu pukul sepuluh pagi . Kyungsoo melihat jam tangannya , hari ini dia tidak ada kelas sedangkan Suho ada kelas sampai pukul tiga sore , jadi dia menjemput Insoo sendirian . "Ah Insoo , come here baby~"teriak Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya . Dan seorang anak perempuan berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan memeluk kakinya . "Umma"kata Insoo , Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum , "Kita pulang sekarang ?"tanya Kyungsoo . Insoo berpikir "Aniya , Incoo mau ec klim"kata Insoo . "Baiklah sayang"kata Kyungsoo lalu menggendong anaknya masuk kedalam mobil .

Kai duduk didalam mobilnya yang ia parkirkan dihalaman sebuah taman kanak-kanak , dia menghidupkan radio mobilnya dan memutar lagu ballad . "Hei , bukankah itu Kyungsoo!"serunya , lalu melihat lebih jelas . Ia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo menggendong seorang gadis kecil . "Insoo , putriku"katanya lirih , Kai memang mengetahui tentang keberadaan Insoo dari seorang yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo .

Kai mengikuti mobil Kyungsoo sampai berhenti disebuah kedai Ice Cream . Kai tetap didalam posisinya , ia tetap berada didalam mobil , ia hanya tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan kedua bintangnya . Kai tersenyum kecil , membayangkan bagaimana kalau dia berada ditengah mereka . Apa yang akan terjadi ? . Kyungsoo dan Insoo masuk kedalam mobil dan Kai masih mengikuti mereka . Sampai mobil Kyungsoo berhenti dihalaman rumahnya , Kai memarkirkan mobilnya diluar rumah Kyungsoo .

Kai mengambil sebuah kertas memo kecil dari dalam tas yang dibawanya , '_Untuk malaikat kecilku , Insoo' _, Kai menulis diatas memo tersebut lalu ia mengambil sebatang coklat dari dalam tasnya . Dia keluar dari dalam mobilnya lalu memanggil satpam rumah Kyungsoo , "Tolong berikan ini pada noona Kyungsoo , aku temannya"kata Kai , satpam itu hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari hadapan Kai . Lalu Kai masuk kedalam mobilnya .

Kyungsoo sedang menunggui Insoo yang sedang makan diruang makan . "Noona Kyungsoo , ada teman noona yang menitipkan ini kepada saya"kata satpam itu lalu memberikan coklat itu pada Kyungsoo . Kyungsoo membaca kertas memo yang tertempel dibagian luar bungkus coklat itu . "Malaikat kecil? Insoo?..."lirih Kyungsoo . Matanya membulat , "Kai"kata Kyungsoo sontak membuat putrinya kaget "Umma wae gurae?"tanya Insoo . Kyungsoo tersenyum , "Gwaenchana , Insoo lanjutkan makan umma mau keluar sebentar sayang , panggil saja ahjussi kalau kau butuh sesuatu"kata Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan Insoo .

Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari rumahnya , mencari-cari dimana keberadaan Kai . Ia yakin pemberi coklat itu pasti Kai . Kyungsoo berbalik ke pos satpam "Ahjussi , apa temanku tadi orangnya sedikit tinggi dengan rambut berwarna hitam kecoklatan?"tanya Kyungsoo , Ahjussi itu mengangguk "Ya , dia memakai mobil sport merah . Cha , itu mobil Kai . "Terimakasih ahjussi"kata Kyungsoo lalu keluar halaman lagi dan menghela nafasnya , 'Apa Kai tahu tentang Insoo'batin Kyungsoo .

Paginya ia ada kelas pagi dan dengan sangat terpaksa , Insoo harus diantar oleh Chanyeol . "Hai babe"kata Suho sambil mencium pipi kanan Kyungsoo . "Kau , jangan menciumku ditempat umum"kata Kyungsoo jengkel . "Hei , kau semakin cantik kalau sedang marah"goda Suho lalu tertawa . Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan Suho , ia lupa mengambil buku dilokernya kemarin saat pulang , dan dia ingin mengambilnya sekarang . Kyungsoo terpenjat , ada sebatang coklat dengan memo '_Lupakan lah masa lalu yang menyakitimu , tapi jangan pernah melupakanku yang pernah menyakitimu' _. Mata Kyungsoo sedikit berair , jantungnya berdetak kencang . "Kai…"

To Be Continue …


End file.
